1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, which is able to be mounted with a cartridge, and a liquid ejecting apparatus control method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as printing device cartridges, cartridges that are mounted with a memory device which stores information relating to ink (for example, the remaining amount of ink) are used. In many cases, in the memory device of the cartridge, an ID which distinguishes individual cartridges is stored. In the past, a printing device has been proposed (JP-A-1991-220572, JP-A-11-237816, and JP-A-2004-227012) where the mounting of unsuitable cartridges is prevented by registering the ID of the mounted cartridge.
However, typically, there is a possibility that a fault such as a memory error will be generated in the memory device. If a memory error is generated in the memory device of the cartridge, there is a possibility that the printing device is not able to correctly perform processing in relation to the cartridge (for example, calculation of the remaining amount of ink or determination of whether the cartridge needs to be replaced). However, in the related art, with regard to countermeasures in the case where a fault such as a memory error is generated in a circuit included in the memory device of the cartridge, it was the case that there was no sufficient mechanism.
Additionally, in the past, there has been a desire for correctly determining whether or not a new cartridge has been mounted, and after that, to reliably perform appropriate processing (such as a process of filling ink into the printing head) using the ID stored in the memory device of the cartridge.
In addition, the various problems described above are not limited to the printing device and are common to liquid ejecting apparatuses which are able to be mounted with a cartridge.